


A Good Day

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is alive and Cas is human. So when they meet they finally do the things they've never gotten the chance to before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus_domini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/gifts), [lovingsmutandfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/gifts).



> For my beloved Swani ( [daemon-et-angelus-domini](http://daemon-et-angelus-domini.tumblr.com/)). Happy Birthday, love <3

"Have you seen this new guy? He's kinda cute."  
"Haven't seen anything remotely cute here yet." Meg says and doesn't even try to hide the boredom in her voice. She doesn't look at first as her colleague in the homeless shelter where Meg is working now walks over to the man she had been talking about. It is probably the last place to expect a demon so it is the perfect place for Meg to hide since everyone believes she was dead after Crowley had stabbed her. She has no idea how she survived but if any of the demons finds out that she still exists they would hunt her down as a traitor. So she tries to stay under the radar. When she hears Alicia laugh Meg looks up to see the other woman giving a tired and hungry looking man some soup. He looks up with bright blue eyes and thanked Alicia with a deep but quiet voice. He smiles at Alicia and Meg's hand curls into a fist at her side as she walks over and flashes a wide grin at the man she just had recognised.  
"Hello, Clarence."  
Both Alicia and the homeless man who obviously was Castiel stare in surprise at Meg.  
"Meg?" Castiel says with disbelieve. He too had thought it had been lethal when Meg was stabbed. At least that was what the Winchesters had told him.  
"In the flesh. "  
"But how?"  
Meg just shrugs.  
"Where are your wings, feathers?"  
Cas also shrugs. Alicia is still standing close enough to hear them so Meg leans in when she speaks to Castiel again.  
"How about you meet me when my shift is over and we go and have some pizza?"  
Castiel smiles at her.  
"I would like that."  
Meg winks at him before she goes back to the kitchen, leaving Alicia confused and jealous.

–

They sit in a small local fast food restaurant and talk about what had happened since the last time they had seen each other while they eat a big plate of double cheese and pepperoni pizza.  
"I like pizza." Castiel says when they are done. Meg chuckles. She leans forward and folds her hands under her chin. She has a wicked grin that makes Cas a little uncomfortable.  
"Wanna come to my place and move some furniture around?"  
Castiel blinks at her blatant question and needs a second to understand what she is asking. When he remembers he looks down on his hands, thinking, but then grins back at her and nods.  
"Yes."  
_

There is a shoving of bodies, pulling at clothes and lips swell from kissing until Castiel lies back pressed into the mattress, Meg over him. His pants come undone and before he knows it, wet soft lips grace over his lower abdomen until they find their way to his erection. Meg's hand has him in a tight grip, stroking him lazily until her mouth finally closes over the head. Castiel moans in surprise and Meg chuckles which draws another noise from Cas. Meg stops and kisses him passionately until Cas whines a little and impatiently pulls at her panties. They land on the floor.  
“So eager,” she purrs.

Meg’s head falls back as she goes down on him and Cas almost cries out overwhelmed by the sensation, it feels so strange but good being inside her. Meg rides him slowly first, then picks up the speed of her moves, it becomes hard and fast. The bed creaks, the headboard bumps against the wall with constant thuds and the lamp on the side stand waggles dangerously. Cas is not really able to think but a quick thought crosses his mind, he thinks that he understands now why Meg referred to that as ‘moving furniture around’.  
Before anything else can come to his mind something inside him is building up and then everything is spinning around and crumbling down. He thinks he shouts again and maons and pants. He hears Meg giggle and looks at her. She stops to lean down and kiss him. After a while she rolls off him and lay down beside Cas. He smiles and thinks that besides all the miserable things he had gone through since he’d become human, not all about it was bad. This day had been good. He had nice food, sex, has a place to sleep. And he has Meg.


End file.
